staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Grudnia 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5258 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5258); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5259 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5259); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Palce lizać - odc. 4/9 - Ojciec - txt - str.777; serial TV 08:55 Mały rycerz El Cid - Król w niebezpieczeństwie odc. 25 (El Rey en Peligro); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980) 09:30 Budzik - Filmy 09:55 Buli - Mistrz, odc. 77 (Le Champion); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 10:05 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 10:25 Szerokie tory 10:50 Raj; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Dziennik słoni - odc. 2/3 (Elephant Diaries 2/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1595; telenowela TVP 14:10 Klan - odc. 1984 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 14:40 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP; koncert 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2092; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5260 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5260); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5261 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5261); serial kraj prod.USA (2007 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1596; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 1985 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2093; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 8 - Slalom 19:15 Wieczorynka - Nouky i przyjaciele - Słońce Piratów, odc. 22 (Le soleil des pirates); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 51 - Fałszerze uczuć - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:30 Ratownicy - odc. 12/13 - txt - str.777; serial TVP 22:25 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Bohdan Smoleń; talk-show 23:05 Warto rozmawiać - Polskie Grudnie - zbrodnie nie rozliczone 23:50 Skarga; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1991) 01:25 Wiedźmy - odc. 7/13 - Niebezpieczne związki; serial TVP 02:20 Wiedźmy - odc. 8/13 - Włoski łącznik; serial TVP 03:05 Klimt (Klimt); film biograficzny kraj prod.Austria, Francja, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2006) 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 MASH - odc. 138 (MASH (s. VI, Y 116)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1977) 06:10 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 25/48; talk-show 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 71 - Bezdomna samotność 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Andrzej Młynarczyk 11:15 Gilotyna - odc. 78; teleturniej 11:50 Doktor Martin - odc. 29/31 (Doc Martin s. 4, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 12:50 Faceci do wzięcia - Zły glina; serial TVP 13:25 Tak to leciało! - (86); teleturniej 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 506 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 793; serial TVP 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 Fort Boyard; teleturniej przygodowy 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/64; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Gorący temat 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 31 - Wyjechali na wakacje wszyscy nasi podopieczni; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Gorzki smak zwycięstwa; serial TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 507 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Barwy życia - odc. 15; felieton 20:55 Nowa - odc. 2 - txt - str.777; serial TVP 21:50 Kino na maksa - Oscar, czyli 60 kłopotów na minutę (Oscar) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1991) 23:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VIII, odc. 15/17 (Crime Scene Investigation VIII, ep. 815); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2007) 00:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 125 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 15 Private Lives); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:40 Pitbull - odc. 28; serial policyjny TVP 02:35 Pitbull - odc. 29; serial policyjny TVP 03:25 Być jak John Malkovich (Being John Malkovich); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 07:00 Szansa na Sukces - Blue Cafe 07:55 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 1/7 - Pechowy dzień; serial przygodowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:55 Smaki polskie - Jabłka w szlafroczkach; magazyn kulinarny 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 778; serial TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1586; telenowela TVP 12:40 Polska 24 - Opinie 13:05 Wilnoteka; magazyn 13:15 Męskie-żeńskie - odc. 6 - Danie świąteczne; serial TV 14:00 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 19 (73) Macedonia "Jezioro Ochrydzkie"; magazyn kulinarny 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 282; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:00 Białe tango - odc. 5 - Koncert; serial TVP 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 63* - Spóźnieni kochankowie; telenowela TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 The Best of Maanam. Koncert live 18:15 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1586; telenowela TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Miejsce na zapiecku; film animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:15 Miś; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1981) 22:15 Polska 24 - Informacje 22:45 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe 23:45 Warto rozmawiać - Polskie Grudnie - zbrodnie nie rozliczone 00:35 Opole 2010 na bis - Laskowik i Malicki w Opolu /2/; koncert 00:50 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Miejsce na zapiecku; film animowany 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1586; telenowela TVP 02:35 Londyńczycy - odc. 7/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:25 Polska 24 - Informacje 03:50 A jednak po nas coś zostanie... koncert z okazji 60 lecia Zrzeszenia Studentów Polskich; koncert 04:40 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 13/18 - Reklamówka; serial komediowy TVP 05:30 Sopot 2003 na bis - Skaldowie i Goście 06:20 Warto rozmawiać - Polskie Grudnie - zbrodnie nie rozliczone Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Podróż Kota w Butach - film animowany (Japonia,1976) 08:55 Miodowe lata: Mój braciszek Karol (21) 09:25 Miodowe lata (22) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Czarna kaszelnica (153) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Stowarzyszenie porzuconych żon (154) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Przeczucie (83) 11:30 Mamuśki (11) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Sława i polityka (226) 13:00 Niania (21) 13:30 Niania (22) 14:05 Pierwsza miłość (1205) 14:50 Benny Hill (27) 15:15 Benny Hill (49) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Umrzeć z miłości (84) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (8) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1206) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: M jak Marian (176) 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Sylwester marzeń (352) 20:30 O czym marzą faceci - komedia kryminalna (USA,2001) 22:15 Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa Ryjek 2010 (3) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2010) 23:15 Woo - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1998) 01:00 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Mango 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Majka (183) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1360) 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:45 Mango 13:50 Niania: Zaręczyny (105) 14:20 Niania: Pierścionek zaręczynowy (106) 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk show 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Mężczyźni mojego życia 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Majka (184) 18:25 Detektywi: Będziesz szczęśliwsza 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1361) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Zbrodnia niedoskonała 21:30 Dotyk przeznaczenia - thriller (USA,2000) 23:55 Szymon Majewski Show 01:00 Uwaga! 01:20 Arkana magii 02:15 Telesklep 02:40 Kuba Wojewódzki 03:30 Rozmowy w toku: Mężczyźni mojego życia 04:25 Nic straconego TV 4 05:05 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 05:30 mała Czarna (22) - talk show 06:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:25 Słoneczny patrol (74) 08:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:25 Morze miłości (71) 10:25 Osaczona (59) 11:25 Nie igraj z aniołem (81) 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Słoneczny patrol (75) 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 (39) 17:00 Osaczona (60) 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (82) 19:00 Morze miłości (72) 20:00 Tylko jeden - thriller SF (USA,2001) 21:45 12 dni grozy - thriller (RPA,2004) 23:35 Włatcy móch. Ćmoki, czopki i mondzioły - film animowany (Polska,2009) 01:40 Geneza (7) 02:45 Geneza (8) 03:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:30 TV Market 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:15 Marina (81) 06:05 Na Wspólnej (803) 06:35 Kuba Wojewódzki 07:30 Plotkara (16) 08:25 Brzydula (149) 08:55 Brzydula (150) 09:25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 2 (15-ost.) 10:25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 3 (1) 11:25 Mango 13:00 Apetyt na kasę 14:00 Marina (82) 15:00 Kuba Wojewódzki 16:00 Plotkara (17) 17:00 Brzydula (151) 17:30 Brzydula (152) 18:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 3 (2) 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 3 (3) 20:00 Środa na miarę Oscara: Śnieżne anioły - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2007) 22:10 Bez śladu (14) 23:05 Nawiedzony - horror (USA,1999) 01:20 Arkana magii 03:25 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 07:00 Sędzia Judy - reality show 07:30 Burza uczuć (595) 08:30 Pustynna miłość (75) 09:30 Domy nie do sprzedania 10:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? (75) 11:00 Burza uczuć (596) 12:00 Hi Hi TV - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Sędzia Judy - reality show 13:00 Pustynna miłość (76) 14:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? (76) 15:00 Bajki animowane 16:00 Robin Hood (7) 17:00 Robin Hood (8) 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:30 Junior TV: Myszorki na prerii (7) 19:00 Junior TV: Pszczółka Maja (16) 19:30 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (56) 20:00 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (19) 20:45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: O dzielnym krawczyku - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2008) 22:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Szok Video (111) - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Zbrodnia namiętności - film erotyczny (USA,2001) 01:30 Programy powtórkowe 05:30 Telemarket 05:59 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06:00 Wydarzenia 06:30 Graczykowie: Dobra dziewczynka (25) 07:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 08:00 Pierwsza miłość (1204) 08:45 Samo życie (1540) 09:30 Tajemnice losu 10:15 Tylko miłość (60) 11:15 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 12:05 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka (300) - magazyn policyjny 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Żywy test (92) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Znieczulica społeczna (199) 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Strategia emerytalna (319) 15:00 Daleko od noszy 2 (25) 15:30 Zabić z miłości (1) 16:00 Adam i Ewa (130) 16:30 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Drogówka (301) - magazyn policyjny 18:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (247) 19:00 Graczykowie: Oferta matrymonialna (26) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (1205) 21:30 Samo życie (1541) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (320) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Bo dziś Andrzeja... (200) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Wybraniec narodu (53) 00:00 Daleko od noszy: Bardzo męskie imię (93) 00:30 Drogówka (301) - magazyn policyjny 01:00 Samo życie (1541) 01:30 Graczykowie: Oferta matrymonialna (26) 02:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (247) 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:00 Interwencja 03:25 Pierwsza miłość (1205) 04:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Bo dziś Andrzeja... (200) 04:30 Taaaka ryba 05:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (320) TVP Kultura 08:05 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów (2/13) 08:55 Miniatury muzyczne 09:00 Sprawy nasze powszednie: Patriotyzm 09:05 Sztuka patrzenia: Młoda Polska 09:20 Sztuka ekranowana: Grupa "Ładnie" 09:45 Książę - film obyczajowy (Polska,1981) 10:40 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Pakt dla kultury 10:50 Palety: Géricault. Piękno katastrofy 11:25 Studio R: Global prosperity 12:00 Album Chopinowski - 1841 12:35 Album Chopinowski - 1841 13:10 Deszcz - dramat obyczajowy (Iran,2001) 14:45 Kino krótkich filmów: Oj, nie mogę się zatrzymać - film animowany 15:00 Fachowiec - film obyczajowy (Polska,1983) 16:50 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Pakt dla kultury 17:05 Studio R: Global prosperity 17:30 Kwestionariusz Kultury: Piotr Cieplak 17:45 Z archiwum i pamięci: Tadeusz Woźniak (2) 18:45 Od wschodu do zachodu słońca. Śpiewają Skaldowie - teledysk (Polska,1971) 19:00 Dziewczyny jednego Boga - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 19:55 Kwestionariusz Kultury: Piotr Cieplak 20:10 Panorama kina światowego: Apostoł - dramat psychologiczny (USA,1997) 22:30 Wieczór z gwiazdą: Kabaret Starszych Panów. Sentymentalne postscriptum (1/2) 23:00 Wieczór z gwiazdą: Kabaret Starszych Panów. Sentymentalne postscriptum (2-ost.) 23:35 Kino krótkich filmów: Angel - film animowany (Polska,2008) 23:45 Klasyczny początek nocy: Piotr Anderszewski gra wariacje na temat Diabellego - film dokumentalny (Francja,2000) 01:15 Album krakowskiej sztuki: Jerzy Bereś 01:55 Kino nocne: Tata w podróży służbowej - dramat obyczajowy (Jugosławia,1985) 04:05 Kawałki "Mózgu": Piernik, Schaeffer, Zamiara 04:55 Rozmowy istotne: Khosro Sinai 05:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Był taki dzień - 15 grudnia 08:03 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 15.12.1984 08:35 Notacje: Henryk Samsonowicz. Wybrałem historię 08:45 Notacje: Henryk Samsonowicz. Jak można zamknąć przedstawienie 09:00 Bez komentarza: Stan wojenny. Świat protestuje 09:15 Oczywiste nieoczywiste: Kultura Czechów 09:40 Flesz historii (3) 10:00 Popielec: Ucieczka (1/9) 11:00 25 (K)latek: Perforowana pępowina 11:20 Ex libris 11:30 To nie na darmo - reportaż (Polska,2009) 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Kronika przerwanego Kongresu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2000) 12:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Piosenką w komunę - reportaż (Polska,2004) 13:00 Poszukiwacze zagubionych cywilizacji: Śmierć 13:30 Zwycięzcy Rommla (2) - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2006) 14:20 Razem na biegun - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 14:45 Strzecha - szkic do portretu 15:30 Astronauci - film dokumentalny 16:00 Popielec: Półpanek (2/9) 17:30 Mogiłka - magazyn 18:00 Bez komentarza: Górnicza chwała 18:30 Oczywiste nieoczywiste: Kultura staroobrzędowców 19:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Linie walki i porozumienia - film dokumentalny (Polska,1992) 19:45 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: 13 pierwszych dni: 15 grudnia 1981 (4/13) 20:00 Podróżnik: Baobaby 20:20 Dzika Polska: Czuły jak basior 20:45 Receptury klasztorne: Zupa dydaktyczna z pasztecikiem. Urszulanki z Pniew 21:00 100 tysięcy bocianów (24) 21:25 W poszukiwaniu srebra i złota (28) 21:45 Podróźnik: Isalo 22:00 Warownie pogranicznych szlaków: Radzyń Chełmiński 22:10 Miejsce z historią: Muszyna, kraina łagodności 22:30 Dzika Polska: Jak bóbr przykazał 23:00 Notacje: Henryk Samsonowicz. Trudne lata na Uniwersytecie Warszawskim 23:15 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 15.12.1984 23:50 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ 07:15 Łapu-capu 07:20 Nie przegap 07:30 Amerykański tata 5 (9) 08:00 Przygoda z piosenką - komedia (Polska,1968) 09:45 Ciekawski George: Małpiszon i Gwiazdka - film animowany (USA,2009) 10:50 Poirot - przyjdź i zgiń - dramat kryminalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 12:40 Więcej, silniej, szybciej - film dokumentalny (USA,2008) 14:35 Fanboys - komedia (USA,2008) 16:10 Rockefeller Plaza 30 4 (18) 16:40 Magia kłamstwa 2: Miód (4) 17:30 Eureka 4 (3) 18:20 Czarny balonik - dramat obyczajowy (Australia,Wielka Brytania,2008) 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Amerykański tata 5 (10) 20:40 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 23:00 Premiera: American Pie Presents: Księga miłości - komedia (USA,2009) 00:35 South Park 14 (7) 01:05 Funny People - komediodramat (USA,2009) 03:30 Aktualności filmowe 04:00 Muzyka 04:30 Łapu-capu extra 05:00 Aktualności filmowe 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Łapu-capu extra 06:30 Muzyka Canal + Film 08:20 Nie przegap 08:30 Służąca - dramat obyczajowy (Chile,Meksyk,2009) 10:05 Deser: Jade - film krótkometrażowy 10:25 Wiosna, panie sierżancie! - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1974) 12:10 Amerykański tata 5 (9) 12:35 Nie przegap 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Sublokator - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1966) 14:30 Enid - film biograficzny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 15:55 Ocaleni - thriller (USA,Kanada,2008) 17:25 Gra dla dwojga - thriller (USA,Niemcy,2009) 19:30 Zielony raj 3: Zapach wysp (2) 20:00 Ostatni pociąg do domu - film dokumentalny (Kanada,Chiny,Wielka Brytania,2009) 21:30 13. dzielnica: Ultimatum - film sensacyjny (Francja,2009) 23:10 Jedenaste: Nie uciekaj - thriller (Polska,2009) 00:35 American Pie Presents: Księga miłości - komedia (USA,2009) 02:05 Wiosna 1941 - dramat wojenny (Izrael,Polska,Wielka Brytania,2007) 03:45 Aktualności filmowe 04:15 Muzyka 04:40 Łapu-capu extra - 15 lat Canal+ 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Aktualności filmowe 06:30 Muzyka HBO 06:00 Gotowi? OK! - komedia (USA,2008) 07:35 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 08:05 Wyznania zakupoholiczki - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 09:50 Wino na medal - komedia (USA,2008) 11:40 Hannah Montana: The Movie - film familijny (USA,2009) 13:25 Terra - film animowany (USA,2007) 14:45 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 15:15 Znów mam 17 lat - komedia (USA,2009) 17:00 Ale czad! - komedia (USA,2009) 18:30 Wszyscy mają się dobrze - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Włochy,2009) 20:10 Rok pierwszy - komedia przygodowa (USA,2009) 21:45 HBO Stand Up Comedy Club (3) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2009) 22:10 Amerykański gangster - film sensacyjny (USA,2007) 00:45 Czysta krew 3 (2) 01:45 Łzy słońca - dramat wojenny (USA,2003) 03:40 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 04:05 Popiołki - dramat biograficzny (Wielka Brytania,Hiszpania,2008) HBO 2 06:00 Noce w Rodanthe - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Australia,2008) 07:35 Czekoladowe lekcje - komedia (Włochy,2007) 09:10 Armstrong i Miller Show 2 (6) - serial komediowy (Wielka Brytania,2009) 09:45 Nick i Norah - komediodramat (USA,2008) 11:15 Fighter: kochaj i walcz - dramat obyczajowy (Dania,2007) 12:55 Kochankowie - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 13:50 Światła sceny: Chwytaj szansę - film muzyczny (USA,Kanada,2008) 15:25 Jestem na tak - komedia (USA,Australia,2008) 17:10 Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 2010 - gala rozdania nagród (Estonia,2010) 18:45 Moja dziewczyna wychodzi za mąż - komedia (USA,2008) 20:30 Gra dla dwojga - komedia romantyczna (USA,2001) 22:00 Bez cenzury. Premiera: Gracz - film dokumentalny (Holandia,2009) 23:30 Terminator: Ocalenie - thriller SF (USA,Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,Włochy,2009) 01:25 Winda - thriller (USA,2007) 02:50 Trujący Bluszcz: Tajne bractwo - thriller (USA,Kanada,2008) 04:20 Gra dla dwojga - komedia romantyczna (USA,2001) nSport 09:00 Serwis 09:05 nWieczór 10:00 Serwis 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: FC Kopenhaga - Panathinaikos Ateny 11:00 Serwis 11:05 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 11:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 12:00 Serwis 12:05 Mój sport, moje życie 13:00 Serwis 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Olympique Marsylia - Chelsea Londyn 15:00 Serwis 15:05 nWieczór 16:00 Serwis 16:05 Przesłuchanie - magazyn sportowy 16:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 17:00 Serwis 17:05 Mój sport, moje życie 18:00 Serwis 18:30 Tydzień na maksa - program publicystyczny 19:00 Serwis 19:05 Nasza piłka - magazyn piłkarski 20:00 nWieczór 21:00 Serwis 21:10 Mój sport, moje życie 22:00 Serwis 22:30 Zagraj to jeszcze raz - magazyn sportowy 23:00 Serwis 23:10 Przesłuchanie - magazyn sportowy 23:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 00:00 nWieczór 01:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 08:05 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg na dochodzenie kobiet 09:05 Koszykówka: Euroliga kobiet - mecz fazy grupowej: Mizo Pécs 2010 - Wisła Can-Pack Kraków 10:35 Telezakupy 11:20 Lubański... legenda futbolu - reportaż 11:35 Slalom po niebie - reportaż (Polska,2008) 12:30 Jeździectwo: Zawody CSI**W w Poznaniu 14:30 Boks: Gala w Legionowie - waga lekkopółśrednia: Krzysztof Szot - Felix Lora; waga lekkośrednia: Damian Jonak - Jose Luis Cruz 16:10 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg sztafetowy kobiet 17:55 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie: Vancouver 2010 - Adam Małysz 18:55 Koszykówka: Euroliga kobiet - mecz fazy grupowej: Wisła Can-Pack Kraków - Cras Basket Taranto 21:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: 48. Rajd Barbórka 22:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - podsumowanie sezonu 23:00 Sportowy wieczór 23:15 Kamerą TVP Sport 23:20 Koszykówka: Euroliga kobiet - mecz fazy grupowej: Wisła Can-Pack Kraków - Cras Basket Taranto 01:05 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08:30 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Świata na krótkim basenie w Dubaju - 1. dzień 10:30 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Harrachovie 11:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg sztafetowy mężczyzn 12:15 Eurogole 12:45 Champions Club - magazyn piłkarski 13:55 Eurogole: Jeden na jednego - Robinho 14:15 Snooker: UK Championship w Telford - mecz finałowy 15:15 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Świata na krótkim basenie w Dubaju - 1. dzień 16:15 Pool Talk: Therese Alshammar 16:30 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Świata na krótkim basenie w Dubaju - 1. dzień 18:35 Eurogole Flesz 18:45 Wednesday Selection 18:55 Jeździectwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Genewie - konkurs skoków 19:55 Jeździectwo: Riders Club 20:00 Golf: Turniej z cyklu PGA European Tour w Republice Południowej Afryki - najważniejsze wydarzenia 20:30 Golf: Turniej kobiet European Tour w Dubaju 20:40 Golf: Golf Club 20:45 Żeglarstwo: Yacht Club 20:50 Wednesday Selection 21:05 Jeździectwo: Zawody Olympia Horse Show w Londynie - konkurs skoków 23:15 Snooker: UK Championship w Telford - mecz finałowy 01:15 Eurogole: Jeden na jednego - Bastian Schweinsteiger 01:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 05:55 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:40 Świat według Jacka 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:55 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:23 Polska i świat 21:20 Rozmowa Rymanowskiego 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:50 Bilans dnia 00:00 Kropka nad i 00:20 Polska i świat 01:00 Rozmowa Rymanowskiego 01:30 Fakty po Faktach 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe 02:55 Supermeteo 03:00 Dzień po dniu 04:00 Portfel 04:15 Maja w ogrodzie 04:35 Sukces pisany szminką 05:05 Polska i świat TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:08 Pogoda 06:12 Poranek TVP Info 06:23 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis info 06:39 Pogoda 06:42 Poranek TVP Info 06:53 Info Traffic 07:00 Serwis info 07:07 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:23 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis info 07:37 Pogoda 07:41 Poranek TVP Info 07:48 Twoja@sprawa 07:53 Info Traffic 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda 08:39 Poranek TVP Info 08:54 Info Traffic 09:00 Serwis info 09:07 Pogoda 09:11 Gość poranka 09:21 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:41 Pogoda 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:49 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:15 Felieton TVP Info: Wymieńmy się - akcja wymiany pieniędzy 10:20 Pogoda 10:22 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:15 Biznes 12:20 Felieton TVP Info: Wymieńmy się - akcja wymiany pieniędzy 12:26 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:19 Felieton TVP Info: Wymieńmy się - akcja wymiany pieniędzy 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Info Dziennik 23:00 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:17 Plus minus 23:30 Serwis info 23:41 Pogoda 23:48 Ceausescu kontra Radio Wolna Europa - film dokumentalny (Luksemburg,2009) 00:56 Minęła dwudziesta 01:39 Telekurier 01:56 Info Dziennik 02:32 Sportowy wieczór 02:42 Plus minus 02:52 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 03:16 Raport z Polski 03:33 Info Dziennik 04:09 Minęła dwudziesta 04:52 Telekurier 05:10 Za kulisami PRL 05:34 Raport z Polski Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku